ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Arthor Hightower
Ser Arthor Hightower is the second son of Lord Norman Hightower and previous Commander of the Oldtown City Guard. Appearance Arthor, at six foot one inch, does not stand nearly as tall as the Hightower yet taller than most in Oldtown. Brown hair falls just short of his shoulders, and often in front of his bright blue eyes. His build is not dissimilar to an auroch as, besides his shaggy hair, his biceps are nearly as big as his wife's head, and he often shares the aurochs stubbornness. History Youth Arthor Hightower came into the world on an otherwise normal night in the middle of the 338th year after Aegon’s Conquest. Norman Hightower and Elinor Costayne were ecstatic at the birth of another healthy young boy. Arthor and his brother Jason shared an idol in the knights of old, though the two often disagreed as to who was the most gallant. Arthor always insisted Aemon the Dragonknight would defeat all who stood before him, while Jason insisted Serwyn of the Mirror Shield and Symeon Star Eyes could defeat any knight that had ever existed. This was the source for most of their disagreements in their youth, signifying an otherwise healthy relationship between the brothers. As Jason’s relationship with their father became more distant and tense, so did Arthor’s. Disagreements Jason and Norman would have would always end up including Arthor in one way or another. Whether Jason was siding with his brother, or telling his father to be quiet, Arthor would end up trailing behind Jason after the two were sent to their chambers. Wardship in Highgarden When his brother and fathers relationship came to a climax one night in 348 AC, Jason was sent to Horn Hill to ward. Arthor begged his father to go with him, and even plotted to sneak onto the caravan that brought Jason there though that plan was discovered when Arthor was discovered attempting to slip into a potato sack. Lord Norman instead sent Arthor to Highgarden to ward with Lord Matthos Tyrell. It was on his tenth name day did he arrive at Highgarden, and despite being welcomed with open arms, no celebration was thrown for him. It was no fault of the Tyrell’s, of course. His father had failed to mention the fact when he sent Arthor away. Arthor’s time in Highgarden was not spent with Lord Matthos’ son and heir as he hoped. Instead, it was spent with Lord Matthos’ and his counselors. Arthor despised it. All Arthor wanted was to be with his brother, or be in the yards. Instead, he was being tutored by a Maester, forced to read scrolls and books he cared little about. Though he would be allowed in the yard to train in swords, it was not nearly as much as he would have liked. As the years continued, Arthor, much to his chagrin, came to like the politics of court. He watched Matthos Tyrell hold council, listen to his vassals complaints and suggestions and subsequently offer a resolution that would almost always please them. He watched the ravens fly, secret words solidifying secret alliances. He watched as the messengers came and went, heading in this and that direction, north and south, east, west, all over. He wanted to be in the middle of it all, to be the puppet master. Despite his want for power, he knew it would never come. He was a second son, and second sons, though trained somewhat in nobility and leadership, were not meant to inherit. Arthor, while learning the various ins and outs of court, continued to spend more and more time in the yards, nearly mastering swordplay. In 356 AC, Lord Redwyne held a tourney to celebrate his daughters eighteenth name day. Lord Tyrell attended, and so did Arthor. Despite traveling to the Arbor in the past, that trip felt different to Arthor. He knew it would change his life, and change his life it would. There he met the daughter of Lord Redwyne, formally, Vinnea Redwyne. He had seen her years past, be it in Highgarden or Oldtown, he had seen her and failed to catch her attention before. But now, the two locked eyes, and the rest is history. The night after the tourney, Vinnea and Arthor stayed up until the sun began to rise. They shared stories of their youth, tales of their family, and once it was time to part, Vinnea left Arthor with a gift. Her favorite goblet, adorned with vines grasping the cup, and a bunch of grapes painted nearly perfectly in between the vines. The fact that he had placed second in the melee seemed unimportant by then. The Dornish Rebellion Arthor had little time to be enamored, however, as the Dornish Rebellion ignited later that year. Arthor sent Vinnea one final letter before he and the Tyrell host marched to Dorne. Arthor joined Lord Matthos in the march on Cider Hall, filled with anticipation for his first battle. Yet, he found no glory. Instead, the march continued on for what felt like forever. From Cider Hall, to the Pouch, to the Princes Pass, they marched after the fleeing Fossoway army. Ultimately, their attempt to enter the Princes Pass was thwarted and forced them to retreat and camp out near the entrance to Dorne, awaiting the right moment to strike. That moment came when Mace Tyrell’s army joined up with Matthos’. It was there did the three Hightowers meet for the first time in nearly a decade. The battles fought through the Princes Pass were long and grueling, with many falling to both Dornish and Reachman blade alike. Arthor joined his brother Jason in the outriders, striking swift and deadly blows against the rebel armies, allowing the Tyrell army to make progress through the Princes Pass. During one of the final battles, Arthor was in the midsts of a duel with a Fossoway soldier. Arthor’s attention was on the man before him, and not the archer aiming at him from afar. When his sword struck the man before him, an arrow struck Arthor in the belly. Though the fighting was nearing an end, Arthor continued on with the arrow in his belly, though it pained him every step and swing he took. He was stopped before he could do any lasting damage to his body, though, by a Maester who was tending to nearby wounded. With a bandage over his wound, Arthor joined his liege and family beneath the walls of Blackmont to watch the rebels surrender. In Sunspear, Arthor was knighted by the King for his efforts in the Princes Pass charge. Though he meant to return to Oldtown, Arthor remained in Highgarden for the wedding of Mace Tyrell and Ryella Redwyne. Life at Peace It was at the wedding of Mace Tyrell did Arthor meet Vinnea once again. This time, however, they would not part ways. With Arthor’s father and Vinnea’s father both giving their consent, the two were betrothed and would wed each other the following year. The year after in 358 AC, their first son Otto is born. It was the next two years that Arthor calls the best of his life. Both he and his brother and their wives enjoyed the years of peace together, raising their children and sharing beautiful memories together. In 360 AC, Jason’s wife passed away in childbirth. Myranda’s passing struck the family hard, as she made Jason happy, and was always a bright presence. Arthor and Jason began to drift apart, as Jason took on more lordly duties, Arthor drifted towards his wife and was eventually assigned to the Oldtown city guard by his father. Soon enough, Arthor was serving as Lord Commander of the Oldtown city guard. For the next ten years, all continued as normal. Jason continued his duties as an heir, Arthor continued his duties as Lord Commander. In that position, he often found himself dealing with the many merchants and guilds that made their way through the Oldtown ports. He learned plenty from his interactions with the common folk, and found his love for diplomacy once more. Under his watch, Oldtown became a more peaceful place, the city running as if it were a well oiled. Crime was reduced, both petty and grand, and the sailors that frequented the ports often said they were cleaner now than they ever were. The Second War of Reclamation Once again, however, the realm found itself at war. Taking advantage of the recent Targaryen invasion and the ensuing confusion, the new King Orys declared war on the North in the Second War of Reclamation. Arthor left Oldtown with his brother Jason, leaving the city guard and his wife and children behind. In the war, he and Jason were placed in the outriders as they were in the Dornish rebellion. In their many battles, Arthor struck down many Riverlanders and Northmen alike, including Lord Dustin who Arthor struck down after an incredibly lengthy duel. Following the battle near Harrenhal, Jason and Arthor both attempted to chase the Frey armies but to no avail as they were harried constantly on their journey. When King Orys marched to the Claw, Jason requested total command of the outriders and was granted such. During the next few weeks, Jason and Arthor both sought out the armies of Lord Frey. Upon King Orys’ return to the Riverlands, Jason was able to successfully scout out the position of Frey’s army, allowing Orys to capture his rival. Post War Living When Jason and Arthor returned to Oldtown, they both found it a vastly different place. Though spared by the Ironborn raids, their father had taken a surely fatal wound in his attempt to retake Highgarden. He, however, did not die, and instead lay in a sad state in his bed mumbling gibberish and the occasional gargling groan. With Jason taking on the responsibilities of Lordship in all but name, Arthor did not return to the city guard and instead took his place by his brother. What Jason needed done, Arthor would do. This has been the status quo for nearly three years. What would happen next is only known to the Gods. Timeline * 338 AC: Arthor Hightower is born. * 348 AC: Sent to Highgarden to ward under Lord Matthos Tyrell. * 356 AC: Met Vinnea Redwyne. Participated in the Dornish Rebellion, winning key victories in the Princes Pass with his brother Jason. Later betrothed to Vinnea after the war. * 357 AC: Returns to Oldtown and marries Vinnea Redwyne. * 358 AC: Arthor and Vinnea's first son, Otto, is born. * 360 AC: Jason's wife passes away in childbirth. Arthor is named Lord Commander of the Oldtown city guard. Vinnea has twins, Lanna and Luthor. * 370 - 372 AC: Joins Jason in the Second War of Reclamation. Fights in the outriders for King Orys' army, winning valor in battle. * 372 AC: Returns to Oldtown to find his father incapable. Becomes Jason's right hand man, assisting his shadow-rule of Oldtown. * 375 AC: Attends King's Landing for the wedding of King Orys and Lady Yronwood. Family * Lord Otto Hightower, d. 356 * (m.) Lady Leona Mullendore, d. 366 ** Lord Norman Hightower, b. 317 AC ** (m.) Lady Elinor Costayne, b. 317 AC *** Ser Jason Hightower, b. 336 AC *** (m.) Myranda Roxton, d. 360 **** Samwell Hightower, b. 356 AC **** Cedric Hightower, b. 356 AC **** Margaery Hightower, b. 360 AC *** Ser Arthor Hightower, b. 338 AC *** (m.) Vinnea Redwyne, b. 340 AC **** Otto Hightower, b. 358 AC **** Lanna Hightower, b. 360 AC **** Luthor Hightower, b. 360 AC *** Morgan Hightower, b. 339 AC *** Damon Hightower, b. 340 AC ** Ser Damon Hightower, b. 328 AC *** Lyonel Flowers, b. 348 AC Category:House Hightower Category:Reachman